Frieza's Race
Frieza's race6 is the mysterious race that Kryo, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Kuriza, Frost, Chilled and to an extent, Zero belong to. The species have been referred to as the Frost Demons '''and '''Friezas '''colloquially. '''Overview Not much is known of their origins, as their home planet is never seen. All known members of this race in the manga and anime have been from a solitary family line, Frieza's family. Among their race, some members of Frieza's family are abnormally strong mutants with an abnormal level of cruelty. With the possible exception to Kuriza, their naming structure is derived from low temperatures. Most of Frieza's family are employed in high status positions under a massive Galactic Frieza Army, which they also run. They also pride themselves as being the strongest race in the cosmos, though none of them possess the same level of power and cruelty as Frieza and King Cold, as they are both mutant members of the species. As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to disguise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy; Frieza states that he transforms to keep himself under control with his power. The buffer zones, along with policies of Frieza's empire such as wiping out even races working under him if he views them as a threat and viewing mercy as only a means to get oneself killed, all hint at an untrusting civilization or an inherent untrusting nature within this race. However, there are some members of the Frieza Clan who are capable of having compassion to the weak and, to a certain extent, mercy and patience. This is especially prevalent in the actions of Zero, who ignores a Toad boy who fearlessly throws a rock at him due to thinking that he is Frieza himself, although he can be seen slightly affronted, Kryo comes to the defense of the same Toad boy when he is attacked by Barbarians. Biology Most members of Frieza's race have red pupils and bodies covered in white, keratinous exoskeletons. They also have reptilian features such as a long tails, three talon-like toes, spikes, and horns. They are adorned with colored gem plates on the head, torso, ankles, wrists, and shoulders. They are also venomous, with some individuals possessing toxic stingers on their wrists. Members of Frieza's race can possess hair, though this is uncommon. Throughout the universe it is not common knowledge to know if Frieza's race possess genders. Healing Abilities Some members of Kryo's race possess an ability to survive horrific injures and still live/function. Cooler's brain remained intact enough to be assimilated by the Big Gete Star after being pushed into the Sun, Frieza survived being vivisected by his Death Saucer, and Mecha Frieza even lived after being vertically sliced in two (as his vision was cut in two as a result) before being cut to pieces by Future Trunks' Shining Sword Attack only dying after these pieces where obliterated by the technique's finishing blast. However, this leaves them in critical condition unable to move and unable to heal themselves naturally requiring technology like Cosmic Suits, synthetic modification, or a Medical Machine to heal themselves. In some cases a Ki Transfer may also revive them somewhat depending on the nature of said injury, like how Frieza was able to Levitate and attack Goku with his You Will Die By My Hand!, after receiving a Ki Transfer from Super Saiyan Goku, after he cut himself in two. Some members like Frieza are able to heal themselves via Transformation as Frieza's tail which had been cut off by Krillin's Destructo Disc while in his second form. After transforming into his 3rd form the bleeding from his tail stop though it was not completely healed until Frieza transformed into his Final Form. This process can also apparently work in reverse as after Mecha Frieza was revived in pieces by a wish to Shenron and those pieces were placed inside a Medical Machine, Frieza was completely restored after reverting from his synthetically modified Final Form back to his 1st form. Even partial members like Cell benefited from this ability which was further augmented by his Namekian ability of Regeneration and Saiyan ability of Zenkai. It is unlikely that every member of Frieza's race possesses this suitability trait, as King Cold died from a blast to the chest (in the manga, in the anime he was still conscious), and Chilled died from a full power energy wave which caused him to die from the injuries his body sustained from it. Racial Abilities Kryo's race are able to "grow" clothing on themselves referred to as Bio Suits, thus, even when it seems as though a member of Kryo's race is unclothed they are generally wearing Bio Suits, these natural clothes can be removed at will or replaced with newly grown clothing. However some members of this race such as Frieza and King Cold prefer to wear artificial clothing/armor while others like Cooler seem to prefer wear only their natural armor. Frieza's race have a much higher speed than other races and when they are heavily injured their speed increase. Some members of the race have been shown to possess the ability to transform into several forms, each holding different power and speed capabilities. Some are also shown to capable of surviving even the most horrific injury (though others do not have this trait) and all are able to survive even in the vacuum of space. Transformations Members of Kryo's race have been shown to possess transformations. The transformations are used to suppress one's power so they do not exert too much energy. * First Form: 'The first form is very short and lean in built. The horns protrude at the 45 degree angle. While in this form, Kryo is shown to have more than enough power to kill Robo-men and blow up R.O.B.O, both with ease. * '''Second Form: '''This race's second form looks somewhat similar to his first, except it is noticeably taller, very muscular, and overall more mature in comparison. In this form, Kryo had no problem picking apart clone Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. It is not until clone Piccolo arrives after fusing with Nail that Kryo has any sort of challenge while fighting. * '''Third Form: '''Next is the third form, which for Kryo looks less humanoid than the other forms. This form has a reformed mouth, elongated head, spikes sprouting from the back. After the newly powered-up clone-Piccolo proves to be too much for Kryo's second form, Kryo transforms into this form, quickly proving regaining the advantage in the battle. * '''Final Form: '''The fourth form, also known as the true or base form, Kryo mentions this form to be his true form during his training against Viktoria, with the other forms acting as "camouflages". It is similar in appearance to the first form in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frieza’s version of this form is completely white except from purple plates on the chest, head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. Cooler's version is significantly different, having a purple form with a seemingly chest armor, ankle guards, armguards, and helmet of white. Kryo's version is similar to them both, having the all the features that Frieza has as well as Cooler's chest armor, ankle guards and arm-guards. Frieza has rarely used this form because of the immense power it produces even at 1%. After reaching about 85% power, the strain of harnessing this power causes his body to become engorged in bulky muscle mass. Once at 100%, Frieza was able to hold his own for a period of time against Goku, but gradually begins to wear out his body from being unable to properly control the energy. After being resurrected, Frieza underwent intense training to draw out his true potential, growing immensely stronger while also mastering his power completely, no longer straining his body and thereby able to fight unhindered. * 'Super Evolution: 'This form is a "Super Evolution" which increases the user's power substantially, unlike the other Terrifying Super Transformations which are simply suppressions of the user's true power. This form has shoulder bows, a crown shape with four horns, spikes on the back and a stinger on the tail. The face is covered by a face-mask hiding all facial features except the eyes which becomes pupil-less and red. It is referred to as the "Fourth Transformation" by Kryo. When using this form, Kryo vastly exceeds both Super Saiyan 2 Viktoria and Super Saiyan Gomiko's respective might during their battle on Namek. However, this form proved absolutely no match for the highly improved Super Zero, who showed no reaction to taking multiple hits. Cooler needed to use a Supernova to have a chance at killing Zero, and even this attempt was thwarted when Zero effortlessly gatheres enough energy to blast Kryo into the Sun, thus killing him. * 'Ultimate Evolution: '''This form is the strongest of Kryo's race's forms, the only shown user of the form being Frieza and Kryo, the form itself is named as '''Ultimate Evolution, however Kryo possesses his own distinct version of it named Golden Kryo. It is implied that the user can choose the color of the form (this is hinted when Frieza says that he made his form golden). In this form, Golden Kryo's power rivals Gokai in his Super Saiyan Blue form and Jincade in his Super Saiyan 4 form. However the overwhelming power the form presents comes at a great cost, the form is very taxing on the user's stamina which causes their power to drop the longer they are in the form, and as such the state cannot be held for long periods of time unless getting used to the form. This is why Frieza inevitably lost against Super Saiyan Blue Goku. But Kryo trained with Beerus and Whis (along with Gokai, Jincade, Ba'zz and Cole) and is used to the transformations, thus negating the side-effects. Through overwhelming anger, a member of Frieza's race who has achieved the Golden Frieza form can transform further into an Angered Mode version of the form, further increasing their power. Kryo manages to achieve it while fighting Beelze.B, but has run too low on power and stamina and so falls to the ground. Known Members of the Race * Chilled – A member of Frieza's race who is Frieza's ancestor. * Kryo - A member of Frieza's Race and is a founding member of the Z-Fighters. * King Cold – Apparent leader of the race. ** Future King Cold – Alternate timeline version of King Cold. * Frieza – King Cold's youngest son. Prodigy among the members of Frieza's race. Emperor of Universe 7. ** Future Frieza – Alternate timeline version of Frieza. * Frost – A member of the race from the Universe 6. Frost is also the emperor of this universe. * Cooler – King Cold's eldest son. The main antagonist of two movies. ** Future Cooler – Alternate timeline version of Cooler. Category:Races